One hell of a wedding
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Weddings had this strange power of bringing loves and wonders outside.


Hi there !

This one-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91, inspired by a story he red ( with an Arianne/Edmure wedding ) so he asked me a Robbcella version in that style with the parings he likes and mine added. So, of course, I took the greatest pleasure in squeezing some Lancel in it :p

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : Weddings had this strange power of bringing loves and wonders outside.

Disclamer : Game of Thrones isn't my property or else, Lancel would be the king of the Seven Kingdoms and I'd be his queen.

 **One hell of a wedding**

There was still time before the Stark couple could leave for Robb's wedding. Sitted in the kitchen, Catelyn was turning the pages of the family pictures albums. She felt as if she was taking a trip to the past, she was looking at baby Robb playing with his half-brother Jon and the next minute, he had gained eight years, proudly posing with his best friend Theon after he won a soccer match. She sighed and looked behind her shoulder. On the wall behind her, her wedding photo was hanging. It had been twenty-seven years since it had been taken and it felt like yesterday. Where did time go and why did it go so fast? She could close her eyes and see herself with Robb in her arms, smelling the delicate scent of a baby's skin, the warm touch feeling so real, and when she'd open them again, her son was all grown up, marrying.

She felt herself being held close, a hand on her shoulder, pressed against a body. Ned was looking at the picture as well. No words were needed.

They were feeling old together.

 _XXXXXXXX_

"Are you happy?" Robb inquired

"I am the most happy I've ever been in my whole life." Myrcella replied

It sounded corny but she meant every word. King's Landing would have to melt in the Blackwater first if she was to be unhappy on the most beautiful day of her life. She was radiant in her ivory dress, her mother's lion pendant on her neck. Cersei had been looking at her with tears in her eyes. Her uncle Jaime seemed teary eyed as well, though he pretended it was hay fever. Hay fever in december. Right. She looked at Robb. At her _husband_. Husband. The word still felt so strange but sweet on her tongue. She had realized the dream of every little girl:

Marrying their first crush.

However, there was one thing that had been concerning them, but now that the ceremony was over, they could breathe.

Robb and her were happy they were able to marry before her belly would start showing too much.

 _XXXXXXXX_

" Sister, are you okay?" Robb asked as he saw Sansa's face in pain

" Sansa?" Podrick asked, clearly concerned

Sansa tried to give them a smile to ease them, she took her husband's hand and squeezed it gently.

" I'm fine."

She tried to rise, a small trail of water was running down her leg.

"Your nephew decided that your wedding anniversaries to come would be his birthdays as well." She managed to joke

Podrick seemed suddenly panicked, Ned and Cat rose and ran to them, taking Sansa out with her man.

And while in the car, on the way to the hospital, Podrick never stopped showering Sansa with loving words to give her strength. She was grateful. She was scared of birthing a child and without him, she was certain of it, she wouldn't make it.

 _XXXXXXXX_

Arya was sitting, looking at the people dancing. They were all smiling, as if all was well in their lives while she knew it wasn't the case. How people were able to pretend at wedding baffled her as much as it disgusted her. Wedding made people melt and turn into grossly sweet version of themselves. It made her want to puke. She didn't deny the beauty of marriage, his importance to people, it just never rang a bell to her and she never saw why signing a contract before the mayor of a town before being thrown rice while out was seemed as the most romantic thing ever. That and the fact that it was expected of her, of women in general. But when she saw how Robb was happy, genuinely happy, she decided to let it slide. Gendry rose, stood before her and without a word, gave her his hand. She just smiled cockily and she agreed to join him on the dancefloor.

At least, weddings gave her an excuse to waltz with him without having to explain because God forbids, she'd never admit to anyone she loves dancing the princesses' dance with her boyfriend.

 _XXXXXXXX_

Erold on his laps, Meera by his side, from his wheelchair, Bran was looking at the people present. It had been only six years since Robb and Myrcella had started dating and now, they were the bride and the groom celebrated by several huge families. Six years ago, Meera and him started dating despite the odds. Despite his handicap. Despite the age gap. They had beaten all the prejudices and now, they were married, their son was two years old, they were an average but happy family. And to think this might have never happened. He blessed the Old Gods for not allowing that. Life without Meera would never make sense to him.

 _XXXXXXXX_

"I'm bored. Dance with me."

Lyanna Mormont looked at her boyfriend, Rickon Stark. Boyfriend... Cocky as they were, they never said _"I love you"_ to one another. That shit was good for others. They didn't need to say it if they knew they loved each other. They didn't need to hear the other say it. The weaklings did. Rickon was not weak. Rickon was wild. That's what she loved the most. He was like the huge bear on the old family's sigil.

"I'm bored too."

They were northeners. They didn't need the corny needs of the southerners. His and hers " _I love you"_ , they could hear it just by looking in each other's eyes.

 _XXXXXXXX_

"I look weird." Ygritte complained again

She hated dresses but she didn't want Jon to feel ashamed of her, she couldn't arrive at his brother's wedding in her old jeans and tank top. Jon loved her, he wasn't ashamed of living with someone from the Big North. Prejudices were still hard on those that were called wildling centuries ago. She wanted him to feel proud when people would see her with him. He had given up almost everything for her. The least she could do was that.

"You look beautiful. Even more beautiful than the bride." Jon said, looking at her with undying fondness

Ygritte laughed.

"I hope Myrcella didn't hear that or she'd be upset. In a wedding, the bride is always the prettiest. Even I know that, my sweet crow."

 _XXXXXXXX_

Their granddaughters sitting by their side, Kevan and Dorna looked at their eldest son sharing a dance with his girlfriend.

"Mommy and Daddy are cute together." Rohanne stated

"Indeed they are." Dorna agreed

Kevan looked at the twin girls, they were seven, yet he still couldn't believe it, they were growing too fast and that was unfair. He could still remember when their father was born, how strongly he had squeezed his finger with his tiny fist. Now, Lancel was all grown up, a happy stay-at-home father who enjoyed cooking for the women of his life.

"Why don't we join them?" Dorna asked him

"You know I can't dance to save my own life." Kevan replied

That was a lie. He could dance. He just felt stupid doing so and he didn't want to embarrass Dorna.

"Nonesense, no one can waltz like you do!"

Sweet Dorna who didn't seem to mind.

"Grandma's right, Grandpa!" Serra said

Kevan sighed, defeated, he couldn't say no to Dorna, he could never say no to her when she dared ask for a little thing when she never asked for anything.

 _XXXXXXXX_

"The girls look just like you." Amerei told Lancel as they waltzed together

"I thought they looked like you." He said, genuine. "Serra took your features."

However, Amerei was right, Rohanne and Serra looked every inch a Lannister, having inherited their father's sandy hair and emerald eyes, even some shapes. Their father...

Who always put her first, casting aside his own dreams for the sole purpose of making her happy.

People in the family speaking ill of her because of her past when they stated dating, with good reason as they were as different as fire and ice? Lancel shut them outside of his life. She missed her work while on maternity leave? He proposed her to remain at home to watch over the twins. His job was enjoyable, but it wasn't his dream job, unlike her, and he never really had any desire or dreams for a specific career anyway. Marriage was scaring her? No problem, he was happy living with her, with or without an alliance on his finger. When others saw her as a way to have sex, something she didn't despise as she had fun, Lancel saw her as a woman, a woman he loved, a woman he wanted to make happy because the simple fact that she loved him made him happy.

And that was unfair.

At least, in her eyes. He was just like his mother in that regard, never daring asking when he deserved so much more. He had seemed surprised when she had suggested the girls to have his surname. She thought it was only Justice. The only dream that he had and remained throughout his life was a family, a wife and children. He deserved that.

"Next time we waltz, you'll be the one leading the party." She whispered

He looked at her, puzzled.

"You heard me. Will you marry me?"

He had the most beautiful smile she had seen and he kissed her happily.

 _XXXXXXXX_

Shireen had never been fond of marriages. They were happy occasions, yet they brought some melancolia in her blue eyes. Marriages were promises of an everlasting love... That was a lie. She wondered if her parents looked as happy as her cousin and her new husband did at their own wedding. Because she could perfectly remember their pain and struggles when they divorced. True, her father had found love again with Melisandre and her mother seemed to have found peace but she could still feel their fight in her heart. Weddings brought that up even more. Devan pressed her against his body gently, stroking her hair lovingly. She closed her eyes and for a moment, she tried to convince herself that this story would end up in a happy ending. After all, Devan had managed to win over her father, her mother, and to see past her greyscale scars.

Love could last a lifetime, yes, she wanted to believe that with all her heart thanks to him

 _XXXXXXXX_

Joffrey still couldn't believe he had been invited at his sister's wedding after all he had done. He had been abusive to Sansa, he had been a shitty brother to Tommen and to her, he had been a horrible man and yet, Myrcella was giving him a place at her table on the most important day of her life. Next to him, Margaery had just returned from the bathroom where she had given her breast to their son. Margaery...

At first, he might have been a challenge for her, yet contrary to everyone's belief, she had remained by his side. Even when on trial in a case of rape, when he was innocent. He had been proved innocent but when most turned their backs on him, she remained, tall and proud. She had tried, she had tried her hardest to understand him, to enter his world, to have a better grasp of the man he was. Something that had touched him deep down. Margaery was the only one who could truly understand him. And for her, he tried to change. He was half a Lannister and even half of Lannisters paid their debts. Out of the lust they had for one another, a genuine affection was born. She had tried understanding him, he had tried being a better man for her.

She was worth every difficulty he faced.

 _XXXXXXXX_

"Go, ask him out! You'll regret it if you don't!"

Renly's words were still on his mind, however Tommen still felt afraid. He looked back at his uncle, who gave an encouraging smile while Loras gave him a thumb up. Had his target be a girl, it wouldn't have been so difficult... He could only face rejection. There, he'd also face disgust aimed at his sexuality. He made his way to Robin's table. Lysa eyes him, gave him a small but warm smile. Tommen knew she was many things but she would never stand in the way of blossoming crushes.

"Petyr, Honey, would you like to dance with me?"

The couple left.

"Hi... Can I sit with you?"

Robin looked at him, gave his approval.

"I thought you'd never show up."

Tommen raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Robin to sound cocky.

"I wanted my crush to ask me out. I have to thank Renly and Loras."

 _XXXXXXXX_

"Just look at Margaery with Orys!" Renly told Loras

"Yeah, my nephew's the cutest." Loras replied proudly

Renly looked at her, she seemed radiant, happy. It had changed Margaery, it had given her a new light. And Renly realized something. He had been afraid the whole time of parenting, but when Margaery shared his fear, seeing her being so natural, he wondered if it was just a natural reaction to having a child. Loras and them were still together after all these years, they loved each other, but they could also love each other more. Children could bring people together. And he knew how Loras wanted to have a family with him. They could raise a little being together, they could live that adventure together. He fekt as if they'd miss something if they didn't.

"Loras... Would you... Be opposed to us adopting?"

" You mean it?!"

"I do..."

The only time Loras had kissed him so happily was when they married, after the law passed.

Far away, Myrcella and Robb were watching.

"Our wedding is one hell of a wedding." Robb commented

Myrcella nodded.

"We should get married every year. It seems our union blesses the ones we care about."

 **The End**


End file.
